


Alec and The King / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: AU - Fandom, Alec Lightwood - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom
Genre: King - Freeform, Lee Chang - Freeform, M/M, Sons, izzy - Freeform, tate - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Magnus is looking for an excellent teacher to live with them for his son. He finds Alec and falls for him. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Alec was sitting at his desk one afternoon after school let out for the day. He was grading papers when he heard a knock on his door. Alec opened the door to see about ten men if not more.

"Mr.Lightwood?" A voice from the sea of men asked.  
"Yes," Alec answer back.

Alec didn't know who asked. He looked, but couldn't tell.

"Can you please step back into your office so we can talk a minute?" He heard the voice again.  
"Okay," Alec said.

Alec was not sure what was going on, but he did as he was asked. Alec turned and went back into his office. One of the men followed him and checked him for any weapons, while some of the other men check his office. Alec watched them. Then they left and shut the door. Alec turned to see an Asian man standing in front of him. Alec's mouth dropped open when he saw the man. The man smiled at Alec. 

"My name is Magnus Bane. My family and I are here for a few months, and I was looking for a good teacher for my son. I was told you were the best teacher around."

Alec was able to come back to his senses and shut his mouth while Mr.Bane was talking.

"Yes, I try to be a good teacher, but the best. Maybe not."  
"Well, Mr.Lightwood, I like what I have seen so far."

Alec was a little uncomfortable.

"I mean, I have done a background check, and all looks good. And my men talked to some of your students."  
"What, wait. Why are your men talking to my students?" 

Alec was getting upset now.

"I would like you to come and teach my son while we are here."

Alec looked at Mr.Bane.

"I have a job here. Did you want me to come in the afternoons to teach your son?"  
"Well, I would have you come live with us, and teach him during the day. The nights and weekends would be yours, but you're not to leave the grounds without permission."

Alec was thinking about what Mr.Bane was saying. Mr.Bane walked over to Alec and held out a piece of folded paper. Alec looked at it. Then he looked at Mr.Bane. Alec took the paper and a big smell of Mr.Bane without him knowing he hoped. Alec opened the paper and almost fell to the floor.

"That's what you will get a month if you take the job."

Alec looked at Mr.Bane.

"I... What? Wait... I."

Alec finally shut his mouth and looked at the paper. Then looked at Mr.Bane.

"What about my job here?"  
"Well, If you agree, they will have a teacher to come in for you until you come back."  
"Let me guess. You talked to my boss too."

Mr.Bane smiled. Alec never wanted Mr.Bane's smile to go away. 

"Okay."  
"That's very good. My men will pick you up Friday at five. That way you have the whole weekend to get to know the place."  
"Okay."

Mr.Bane left. Alec sat at his desk thinking about what just happened. He was scared and excited at the same time.

Once Alec walked in the door Izzy was right there to greet him. 

"Izzy we need to talk later."  
"Okay."  
"Daddy," A little boy called out and ran into Alec's arms.  
"Hey there, and how was your day? Alec asked his son.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.?


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, bath time, and bedtime Alec sat down with Izzy and told her what happened at school.

"Wow, Alec."  
"I know."  
"Izzy, can you keep Tate until I get things worked out with Mr.Bane?"  
"Yes, sure I can."  
"You can stay here, and sleep in my room, Izzy."  
"Okay, Alec."  
"He said he did a background check on me. Why didn't he say anything about Tate?"  
"Maybe he wants you to tell him you have a son, maybe like a test. Or maybe he wants you to trust him enough to tell him you have a son."  
"Well, big brother, It's late, and I'm going to my apartment to get some rest. See you tomorrow to help you pack."  
"Nite, Izzy. And thank you."

Izzy smiled and hugged Alec, then left. Alec couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what Izzy said. Should he come right out and tell Mr.Bane about his son or should he wait until the time was right? I don't know. After school was let out, Alec went home. Izzy had his things ready for him. So he packed a little bag of stuff he liked, and his laptop and a few books. Then he took a shower. When Alec walked into the live room, Mr.Bane was sitting on the sofa. Alec's eyes went big.

"Oh god, Mr.Bane."  
"Oh," Magnus couldn't take his eyes off Alec's wet almost naked body.  
"I'll be right back. I didn't realize the time. I'm sorry. This being late won't happen on school days."  
"It's okay. I'm early."

Izzy was watching Mr.Bane, and smiling. Magnus looked at her and winked.

"So, you are the sister I hear so much about?"

Izzy looked at him surprisingly.

"You know about me?"  
"Yes, the whole family."

Izzy looked at him.

"The whole family?"

Mr.Bane just nodded. Izzy looked at him.

"So, you are testing him."  
"I need to know who I can trust."  
"Alec will only open up when he knows he can trust you. It may be a long time."  
"Maybe not," Magnus said looking at Izzy.

Alec came back with his bag and sat it by his other suitcases. He looked at Izzy and rolled his eyes. Then Alec looked at Mr.Bane.

"Okay, I'm ready."  
"Sure, you are."

Alec looked at him. Then he looked at Izzy.

"What do you mean?"  
"Alec, Mr.Bane knows about, Tate."

Magnus and Alec both looked at Izzy.

"Well, Alec is my brother, and I know him, and I can't let him hurt thinking that he needs to hide Tate from you and to hurt even more because he can't see Tate when he wants. It will be too much for him."

Alec was looking at Magnus while Izzy was talking to him. All that was running through his head was now Mr.Bane wouldn't want him to come work for him. Magnus looked at Alec.

"Bring him."  
"What?"  
"Mr.Lightwood, bring your son with you."

Alec was happy finally. Alec finally smiled for the first time in a while. 

"Should I just wait or should I come with you now?"  
"You can come now and learn the layout, and show your son tomorrow."  
"Okay."

Alec looked at Izzy.

"Can you have Tate's bags packed for me tomorrow?"  
"No problem, big brother."

Izzy smiled and hugged him. Alec looked at Magnus.

"Now, I'm ready."  
"Yes, yes you are," Magnus said with a smile. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was looking out the window of the car watching how to go to Mr.Bane's place. Mr.Bane was on a business call, and Alec didn't want to bother him. As Alec was looking out the window, he nodded off to sleep. When Magnus was done with his call, he looked over at Alec. Magnus noticed that Alec was asleep. So he reached over and touched his shoulder to wake him, but all Alec did, was turn to him and laid his head on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus didn't know what to do, so he let him sleep there. Magnus turned his head and smelled Alec's hair and smiled. He remembered when Alec smelled him in his office his smile got bigger. Magnus laid his head lightly on Alec's and went to sleep too. When Alec woke he realized he was on Mr.Bane's shoulder, and Mr.Bane was asleep with his head on Alec's. How was he going to get out of this without waking Mr.Bane? Alec moved a little, and Magnus picked his head up away from him. 

"How was your nap, Mr.Lightwood?"

Alec's eyes went big. Then he shut them before moving. He looked at Magnus. They were so close they could feel each other breath. Alec pulled back and sat over to his side of the car.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Bane."  
"It's quite okay, Mr.Lightwood. You had a long day."  
"I did have a long, but I should have stayed awake."

Magnus smiled at him. 

"You probably didn't get any sleep last night from all the excitement of the day."

Alec looked at him and smiled.

"Mr.Bane, we're here, Sir," Mr.Bane's driver called over the speaker.

Alec looked out the window of the car. His eyes got huge. Alec was taking in all the scenery. Magnus was watching him, and smiling. But Alec started to sweat and shut his eyes tight, and he began to shake a little. Magnus began to worry about Alec.

"Mr.Lightwood, is everything okay?"

Alec looked at Magnus.

"I'm okay," Alec said with a shaky voice.   
"Are you sure?" Mr.Bane asked.  
"I get panic attacks. I'm trying not to get so worked up, but it's so hard. I was thinking a mansion, not a palace. It's so, beautiful here, Mr.Bane. Everything right down to the flowers even."  
"Thank you. Wait till you see the inside."

Alec looked at Magnus like that's not helping.

"Sorry, Mr.Lightwood. It's going to be okay. I promise."

Alec looked at Magnus and started to calm down. Magnus smiled at Alec. Alec felt better when he was around Magnus. He wanted it like that all the time.

"Ready?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes," Alec said with a smile.

Magnus and Alec got out of the car. Then they walked up to the door. The opened the moment Magnus hit the top step like they have it timed or maybe a security camera somewhere. However, Alec thought it was impressive. Magnus went in. Then Alec right behind him. Alec started to shake a little, so Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"It's okay."

Alec looked at him and smiled. Then he nodded. Magnus took Alec and showed him the palace as Alec called it. Magnus called it the Bane Manor because it was smaller than his other homes. 

"As you can see some rooms are more up to date than others. Your office is one of them. I did that so you or whoever would feel more comfortable. We have five libraries. So we should have all the books you need. We even have updated books in the room by the up to date TV room."

Alec loved his new job more and more. 

"Well, this weekend we will have to fend for ourselves. My staff is off this weekend. So, it will be just you and me tonight, and the kids tomorrow with us."

Alec looked at him.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you, but it slipped my mind till now. Are you okay with that?"

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. He nodded but was shaking a little. Magnus smiled.

"Well, I need to finish some work. So I'll see you later."  
"Okay."  
"You can walk around and get used to the Bane Manor.  
"You mean the Bane Palace."

Magnus giggled a little. Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. Alec thought Magnus' giggle was so, cute. Magnus was cute. Oh god, Alec stop it now. Magnus left to go to work in his office, and Alec walked around. He found the kitchen and started dinner. Magnus was in his office working when he decided to check on Alec. Magnus looked at his computer and pulled up the security camera footage. Magnus found Alec in the kitchen making dinner and dancing. All Magnus could do was smile.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, and Tw: bluevelvet78

Magnus was putting things away, and locking some things up when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Alec asked. "Yes, I was on my way to see if you made something yet," Magnus said smiling. "Done, and put it on the table." Alec looked at him. "Well, let's eat," Magnus said as he shut the door, and locked it.

Magnus and Alec left his office and headed to the kitchen. 

"Wow, what smells so good?" "Spaghetti with garlic bread." "Okay. Sounds good." "Well, I can make you something else if you don't want that."

Magnus stopped Alec at the door to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait a minute. Give me time to taste it before you go off, okay." 

Alec looked at Magnus and nodded.

"I'm sorry." "It's okay, try to relax around me, Mr.Lightwood."

Alec smiled, and Magnus and Alec both went into the kitchen. Alec and Magnus walked over to the table and sat down. They ate and talked. Magnus and Alec were having a good time.

"Please tell me you made dessert." "Yes, I did. Let me clean up the dinner dishes. Then we can have dessert." "Do you need some help cleaning?" "You don't have to." "I want to." "Okay."

They clean up all the dinner dishes and put everything away while they were doing that Alec and Magnus touched. They stopped and looked at each other. Magnus put his hand on Alec's chest. He could feel Alec's heartbeat going 90 to nothing. 

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do. So, please, relax." "Dessert?" Alec said as he moved away from Magnus. 

Magnus watched as Alec walked over to the oven and pulled out two little bowls of blueberry cobbler. Then he got the ice cream out and put some on top of the cobbler. Then he took them over to the table. Magnus walked over and sat down. He looked at Alec, but Alec wouldn't look at him.

"Alec?" 

Alec looked at Magnus.

"How is your cobbler?" "It's good, Thanks for dinner tonight. It's all good."

Alec nodded. Then Alec got up and started cleaning up the kitchen. Magnus walked his things over to where Alec was rinsing dishes to put in the dishwasher. He put them down and looked at Alec waiting for him to said anything to him. Alec dried his hands and turned to fill the dishwasher, but Magnus was in the way.

"Magnus can you please move I need to get this done so I can go to my room."

Magnus put his hand on Alec's arm.

"Sure. I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Magnus turned to leave, but Alec grabbed Magnus' arm softly and turned him. Next thing Magnus knew was Alec's lips on his. When they broke apart, Magnus looked at Alec.

"Oh god, I sorry, Mr.Bane. It won't happen again." "It's okay, Mr.Lightwood. I was hoping you would."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner, Mr.Lightwood." "Okay."

Alec nodded and smiled. Then he watched Magnus leave.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, and Tw: bluevelvet78


	5. Chapter 5

Alec woke the next day. He jumped when he heard Magnus at his door.

"Mr.Lightwood?" "Yes?" "When you're ready, I made us breakfast so we can eat before we leave."

Alec, without thinking opened the door. 

"Well, that's nice." "What?"

Magnus smiled and nodded his head to what he was talking about on Alec. Alec looked down and saw he had no shirt on.

"Oh, I'll be right down after I get a shower." 

Magnus was to busy checking out what Alec had to offer. 

"Magnus?" 

Magnus shook his head to clear what was going on in his head.

"Yes? I mean, okay, see you there."

Magnus turned away and walked off. So, Alec, watched as Magnus walked away. He got a big smile on his face. Then Alec shut his door. Magnus was reading the morning paper when Alec walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning, boss."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Yeah, good morning. Well, I think, I will go work on some stuff in my office till you're done eating your breakfast." 

Alec put his hand up to stop Magnus.

"Wait, can't that wait till Monday?" "No, sorry."

Magnus got up, and made him another coffee and got an orange. Then left the kitchen without another word. Alec went after him.

"Wait a minute. Did I do or say something wrong?" "No, I just need to get some work done." 

Alec didn't say anything. He just nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Later, Alec called over the intercom to Magnus.

"Mr.Bane, I'm ready when you are." "Okay, Mr.Lightwood. I'll meet you in the kitchen." "Okay."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	6. Chapter 6

Alec met Magnus in the kitchen. Alec watched Magnus. He was all business no play. 

"Well, let's go."

Magnus opened the door to the garage. The garage was big. Magnus only had about ten cars and trucks in all there at the time, but Alec was sure that he had more somewhere else. Alec looked around while Magnus walked over to a box on the wall and put in a code. When it opened, it had all the key's to the cars and trucks in it. Alec was looking at a lovely four-door car. He was looking at all of them but kept coming back to the same vehicle. Magnus was watching Alec looking over one of his cars. Magnus smiled at Alec. Alec turned to ask Magnus about the vehicle, but Magnus was so close that all he did was look into Magnus' eyes. They started to move toward each other, but then Magnus grabbed Alec's hand slowly. Alec jumped a little, but let Magnus hold his hand. Magnus put a set of keys in his hand. Alec looked at the keys, then back to Magnus.

"Do you want me to drive?" "Yes, please.

As Magnus walked around the car, he finished what he had to say to Alec.

"You will have to get used to driving this car anyway because this car is yours until my family and I leave." "Oh my, Magnus, are you sure?" "Yes, you need a way to go if you need to go somewhere." "Okay, Thank you." "Let's go get your boy." 

Alec nodded and pulled out of the garage very carefully. As they were going to get Alec's son, Alec looked over to Magnus. Magnus was on his phone checking emails, and talking in his language on business calls. Alec waited until he saw Magnus turn off his phone and rest his head on the window before he said anything.

"Wow, you sound like a king or something. Given orders out like that over the phone." 

Magnus sat there looking at Alec and smiled.

"Can I asked you something?" "Sure, Alec. But I might not give you the answer you are looking for." "Okay." "Where is your son?" "Oh, he is with a friend and his family on a little vacation until Monday. So, Monday you can get things ready to teach him." "Okay." "Tuesday, I want to test him to see where he is at, so I know where we need to start. And I need to get my son signed up for homeschooling." "Sounds good."

Magnus' phone lit up again. So, he had more business to take care of, so their conversation was over. Alec didn't look happy, but Magnus had to take care of his business. After all, he was the King. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	7. Chapter 7

Alec and Magnus got Tate and headed back to the place where Alec and Tate would call home for the next few months. They all stopped at McDonald's to eat and let Tate play a little. Magnus was still working which upset Alec, and Magnus knew it. Magnus watched Alec with his son playing. Magnus couldn't help but smile. 

"Look, after this call I'm unavailable for the rest of the night," Magnus told someone on the phone.

Alec looked over to him and smiled because he heard him. They looked at each other for a moment. Till Alec heard someone call out Tate's name.

"Tate, come to daddy."

Alec jumped up and told Tate to stay where he was. Then Alec headed over to the guy. Magnus shut his phone down and jumped up and ran over to Tate.

"Tate, why don't you stay with me till your daddy gets done talking to that man, okay?"

Tate and Magnus walked over to the table and sat down.

"What are you doing here, Tom? And why are you calling yourself daddy to Tate? You signed the papers your no longer his father," Alec said to him. 

Tom smiled at Alec.

"Babe, I want to come back. I miss you and Tate." "What is it now, Tom? The last time you tried this you found out Tate got some money from his grandparents, but then you left because you couldn't put your hands on his money. I guess you heard about my new job from someone at the school." "No, I miss you and Tate."

Alec just looked at Tom. Then he looked at Magnus. Magnus had a worried look on his face. 

"Who is that with our son?" "That is my new boss if you must know." "The way he is looking at you, he wants it to be more than just a boss thing." "Shut up, Tom. And by the way, Tate is my son or did you forget that you gave up all your rights to him?" "This isn't over, Alec." "It's been over for a long time, Tom. Goodbye."

Tom look at Alec. Then Magnus.

"Not over by a long shot."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	8. Chapter 8

Alec started to pick up and clean the table they were at eating so they could go. Alec was ready to leave, and Magnus could tell it. So Magnus got up and helped Tate put his shoes back on so they could go. Then Alec picked Tate up, and they left. In the car, Magnus got a call. Magnus picked his phone up and went to answer it.

"Didn't you tell them, you're done, for tonight?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Alec, I'm sorry."

Alec looked at Magnus and tried to smile. Magnus knew Alec was upset with him. Magnus answered his phone. Magnus was speaking in his language, so Alec and Tate didn't understand. But Alec could tell that whatever was going on, was not good. Magnus turned off his phone and put it down in his lap. Magnus looked out the window. Alec looked over to Magnus. 

"Is everything okay, Magnus?" 

Magnus didn't even look at Alec and without thinking about it. Magnus snapped Alec off.

"Don't worried about it, Alec."

Alec was a little shocked how Magnus spoke to him. Alec didn't know what to say. So he said nothing when Magnus realized what he did. He looked over to Alec, but it was too late the damage was done. When they made it home, it was dark. Tate was sleeping in the back seat. Alec didn't look at Magnus, but Magnus looked at Alec. 

"I think we should keep this a working relationship and nothing else. I will stay out of your business and stay in mine being the teacher." 

Magnus felt hurt, but he did this.

"If that's what you want, Alec?" "It is, Mr.Bane."

Magnus felt a pain in his chest when Alec called him Mr.Bane. Alec's chest was hurting, but he needed to stop whatever was happening. He didn't want another toxic relationship around his son. 

"I need to get Tate in his bed. We can start a routine tomorrow." "Okay, can I help with anything?" "That's okay, Mr.Bane. I can handle things." "Okay."

Magnus got out of the car and went inside. He went into his office and over to his computer. Magnus pulled up the security cameras and watched Alec. Alec got Tate out of the car and took him to his room. Then he put Tate in bed. Alec took off his shoes and covered Tate. Alec kiss Tate on top of his head. Alec left and went back to the car. He got Tate's bags out of the car and sat them by the door. He checked the vehicle to make sure he had everything out of it. Magnus left his jacket in the front seat. Alec picked it up and put it up to his face and took in the smell. Magnus watched Alec. Alec put it back in the car and locked the doors. Alec picked up Tate's bags and when into the Bane Manor. Magnus watched Alec go in his room and shut the door. Magnus dare not to turn on Alec's room camera and decided to turn off Tate's camera in his room too. That was their private place in the Bane Manor. 

"Alec, I will make it up to you. That's a promise." 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec decided to take a shower. He needed to wash the day away. He got in the shower and put on the hot water. Alec shut his eyes and let the hot water run down his body. His mind went right to Magnus. Alec could feel himself getting hard. He tried to stop thinking about Magnus, but it was hard. So...very...hard. Alec reached down to his cock. He started to work himself and moan. It felt nice to Alec. He needed to feel good for once. Alec pictured Magnus against the wall working himself while looking at Alec working himself. Then Magnus got on his knees and took over for Alec. Magnus finished Alec off by letting him empty into his mouth. When Alec, was done, with himself and his shower he got ready for bed. Alec was sitting in bed reading when Alec heard something out his door. He got up thinking it was Tate. But it wasn't. It was Magnus. He saw him way down the hall walking away. Alec looked down and saw a note on his door. He opened the letter.

[I'm sorry, Alec. Please, forgive me for what I said in the car. I didn't mean it to be so harsh sounding. It was work, and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry. Magnus,]

Alec looked up to see Magnus disappear into a room. Part of him wanted to go to him, but the other part of him was pulling him back into his bedroom to stop him from this wrong relationship. Alec couldn't make himself go. Alec shut his door and went to bed. 

///

Magnus decided to write Alec a note before he went to his room for the night. Magnus put the letter on Alec's door and went to his room. Magnus hoped that Alec would come to him, but he never did that night. 

///

Well, Magnus' people started to roll in from being off. Alec talked to most of them and found out that a sweet lady named Maia would be helping Alec out with Tate. She would be with him when Alec couldn't. Alec was out in the flower garden going over his thoughts of Mr.Bane, while Tate was getting to know Maia inside. 

"Mr.Lightwood." "Mr.Bane." 

Alec looked away.

"I left a note for you on your door."

Alec nodded.

"I have it."

Magnus looked at him. 

"Okay."

Magnus started to walk off, but Alec started to say something, so he stopped and turned back to him. Alec done moved over to him. 

"Magnus, I..." "Alec, we can be friends. I don't want you mad at me."

Alec kissed Magnus. When they moved back some from each other, they look at each other. Before they could say anything, it started to sprinkle on them. They looked up. Then back at each other.

"I need you in my life, Alec." 

Alec nodded, then kiss Magnus again.

"Mr.Bane, Mr.Bane. Sir, it's your son," Magnus' assistant said. "What?" Magnus asked pulling himself away from Alec.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr.Bane, your son, is waiting to video chat with you." "Okay, thank you, I'll be there in a minute." "Yes, sir."

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. 

"I got to go." "Yes, go talk to your son."

Magnus kissed Alec again and left the garden. Alec and Magnus were happy again. Magnus went into his office to talk to his son.

"Hello, Lee Chang, how is my boy?" "Father, I'm doing well." "I can't wait for you to met your new teacher and his son." "I can't wait too, father."

\---

Alec and Tate stayed out of the way of everyone working to ready the Bane Manor for Lee Chang. Alec and Tate headed to their bedrooms to get prepared for Lee Chang's arrival. Ms.Roberts was waiting for Tate in his room. 

"I will help Tate get ready while you get ready, Mr.Lightwood." "Thank you, Maia." 

Alec went to his bedroom. When he went into his room, he saw a tuxedo laying on his bed. 

"Magnus."

Alec smiled and headed to the shower.

\---

Magnus was going crazy with one thing after another. So when no one was looking, Magnus, left his office to take a break. He was walking by Alec's room when he heard a guard coming down the stairs. Magnus went into Alec's room to hide from the guard. Magnus was listening to what the guard was saying.

"No sign of Mr.Bane yet."

Magnus was smiling went he turned around Alec was looking at him. 

"Magnus?"

All Alec had on was a bath towel.

Magnus couldn't speak. All he did was look at Alec. His hair and body were still wet from just getting out of the shower. Alec smiled and moved closer to Magnus. Magnus put his hand on Alec broad chest and looked into his eyes.

"Did you miss me, Magnus?" "Well, yes and no." "Okay?" "Yes, I missed you, but no that's not why I'm here." "Oh?" "I needed a break from all the dinner party planning and other work for a few minutes. So, I'm hiding out from everyone." "But me?" 

Magnus smiled at Alec.

"Yes." 

Alec started to move closer to Magnus. So Magnus began to move into Alec. They went to kiss when a knock came to Alec's door.

"Mr.Lightwood, we are looking for Mr.Bane. Have you seen him?" "Have I seen you?" "It's okay. I need to get back anyway." "We'll see you in a little while," Alec said as Magnus opened the door to leave. Magnus smiled and left Alec's room. After Magnus went Alec finish getting ready and headed to Tate's bedroom. When he walked into Tate's room and saw him in his tuxedo, Alec smiled.

"Well, let go."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	11. Happy v-day everyone!!!

When Alec and Tate came into the room, Lee and Magnus both couldn't take their eyes off them.

"Dad, who is that?"

Magnus pulled his eyes away from Alec to see who Lee was talking about so he could tell him. Magnus smiled when he saw who Lee was making heart eyes to at that time. 

"That's your new teacher's son, Tate."

"Wow"

Magnus had a big smiled on his face when Alec and Tate walked up. Lee was still looking at Tate. Tate smiled at Lee.

"Mine"

Alec and Magnus looked at Tate looking at Lee with heart eyes. Lee smiled at Tate. Alec looked at Magnus, and they smiled at each other. 

"Oh my God," They both mouthed.

~~~

After dinner, everyone started to leave. Finally, after everyone was gone Magnus and Alec found Lee and Tate asleep in a chair. Lee had his head laying on Tate's shoulder, and Tate was holding Lee's hand. 

"Magnus."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Alec. But the kids are so cute together!"

"Magnus!"

Alec shook his head and smiled.

"Alec, we should get them to bed."

"Okay."

Alec picked up Tate and Magnus got Lee. Alec and Magnus took the kids to their rooms. Then they met up outside Alec's room. Alec looked at Magnus.

"Mine," Alec said with a smile.

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Alec."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Do you want me to stay?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes.

"We should wait."

Alec smiled.

"I agree. Would you like to get a drink and sit by the fire for a little while?"

Magnus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would like that a lot."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, it feels just like yesterday you moved in to start teaching our boys. Now it's time for us to move on from here." 

Alec had a sad smile on his face. Magnus wasn't happy about leaving, but it was time, and he had no choice.

"Yes, it does, Magnus."

"Are you packed and ready to go home tomorrow?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, Tate was upset with me for making him go home with Izzy. He wanted more time with Lee, but I knew Lee would be busy."

"Yeah, Lee had a lot to do before he left. He is with his grandmother, my mother until next month. Then he will be back with me."

"Oh, when did he leave? I wanted to say goodbye to him." 

"Very early this morning."

"Oh, maybe you can tell him for us."

"I will," Magnus said with a smile.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I need to finish things here."

"Okay, Magnus. I'll go and start dinner for us."

"Okay."

~~~

Magnus finished his work and decided to call Lee. They talk for a while. Magnus told Lee that Alec and Tate said goodbye and that they would miss him. After they talked a little more, they finally got off the phone. Magnus pulled up the camera's to see where Alec was. He saw Alec making dinner. All of Magnus' people left to go to the place Magnus is going next to make it ready for him. Magnus turned the camera's off and put things away. Then he left his office. As Magnus was locking his office, Alec called his name, which made him jump. Magnus turned to see Alec coming up the hallway. 

"Hey," Magnus said.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled.

"I was just heading to the kitchen now."

"Okay."

Alec smiled. They walked to the kitchen together. They had the same dinner they had the first time Alec cooked for them. They ate and talked a little. 

"Are you ready for cobbler and ice cream?"

"Yes," Magnus said with a smile.

Magnus watched Alec fix the cobbler for them after he cleaned the kitchen. They ate and talked a little more.

"Do you want me to finish cleaning the kitchen?" Magnus asked.

"No, I got it. A king shouldn't have to clean," Alec said with a smile. 

Alec got up with their dishes and took them to the sink. Magnus just looked at Alec.

"W...What?"

"Well, when Tom didn't come around anymore, I made some calls. I asked my friends if they saw or heard from him lately."

"And?"

Alec looked at Magnus right fast. Magnus was still. 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	13. The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT 2 at a later time coming...

"Well, I was told he came into some money and left town," Alec said to Magnus what he was told about Tom.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's nice, Alec. You won't have to deal with him anymore."

"Thanks to the King."

Magnus got still again. Alec was keeping an eye on Magnus the whole time.

"Oh yeah, I was teaching the boy's about some King's and Lee told me about a special King."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Alec finished the cleaning of the kitchen. He turned around, and Magnus was right in his face almost.

"Well, I think, I'm going to head to bed now. Thanks for dinner."

Magnus turned to leave but was stopped by Alec.

"Wait a minute."

Magnus stopped and looked back at Alec.

"I thought maybe we could get a drink and sit by the fire tonight."

"Not tonight, I need to get some rest. I have a lot to do in the morning."

Alec nodded and turned around from Magnus to get a wine glass. Magnus watched Alec fill his glass with wine and drink all of it in one drink. Then he fixed another. While this was going on, Magnus felt terrible that it never seemed to be the right time for them. Magnus left the kitchen and went to his room. Alec took his 3/rd glass of wine to his room. He finished it off and went to bed, but laid there thinking of Magnus till he fell asleep.

~~~

Magnus woke up early, did what was needed and left. He didn't want to run into Alec. His heart couldn't take it. Alec woke up much later with a headache. He got up and got a shower. After Alec was ready and got the last of his things, Alec, took one last look. Then he went home to his son.

BVPF: BVFF

{The End} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#alecandthekingmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT 2 at a later time coming...


End file.
